


give my love to the cold

by zxeyy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slight Suicide Warning, alternative ending, ep4 spoilers but uhh yeah, happy happy ghost ending uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxeyy/pseuds/zxeyy
Summary: he created and finished the poetry that would kill him until dark.(this is some happy angst alt ending because steve fucked me up)





	give my love to the cold

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to mother mother while writing this good bye.  
> ofc this was my first fic posted on here haha.
> 
>  
> 
> also 633 words lmaoo--

sal fisher had never done anything wrong in his whole life.  
but the dog incident made him believe he had made the worst mistake he could ever make.  
the scars that danced across his face reminded him daily of the danger he put himself and his mother in. and up to now he still hasn’t forgiven himself for it. for the pain he put himself and henry through.  
his father said he was proud of the person he was becoming. those words would scar sal forever.  
floor by floor the smell of rust increased and killed the adrenaline he once felt, being replaced with the urge to stop and cry.  
but this was it.  
this was his fate.  
this wasn’t a mistake.  
this was a fucking crime.

the man his dad expected sal to become had warped that night. he was supposed to be a man that'd grow up to be strong, living with his best friends, hunting the paranormal together, making conspiracies. that completely changed, and now he knew the worst was to come.  
the weapon in his hand glistened in the night, the blood of the apartment tenants stained his clothes. at that moment it almost seemed peaceful, his sobs silent and his rushing mind coming to a stop. so he stood there, wondering. wondering what his life would come to after this.  
he was willing to die though. he didn't have much left anyways.

he wanted to see his best friend.  
larry was that one friend who'd do anything for you. that one friend who would be there for you at all times. sal missed hanging out with him. he missed watching him paint and see his talent appear vividly on those large canvases. he missed being able to explore the secrets of the apartments with him. he reminisced all the times that he supported him, protected him, messed with him. he missed everything. he missed larry.  
and sal was so excited. he felt that adrenaline once more. the thought of coming back to his best friend, being able to wrap himself in the comfort he felt when he was with him.  
he missed that comfort.

"hey larry face."  
sal spoke to nothing.  
"i'm excited to see you again man." he smiled as his pale fingers nervously tapped at his mask beside him. "i'm sorry about lisa,"  
his sobs started to surface again. his throat burned as his hands reached to grip his messy blue locks. “I’m sorry about dad too. I wanted to do the right thing, i had no choice, i really had no choice..” sal choked slightly. the emotional pain and grief hit him all at once and it was getting him all overwhelmed. and this was the only place he wanted to cry. this was the place he really expressed himself in. the treehouse is the only place that could bring him comfort now  
that time would’ve been the last time he screamed at the sky.  
for a second he thought it shattered like he wanted it to.

the next thing sal knew, he was standing in the treehouse beside his own body.  
“you’re here,” a voice spoke with so much emotion that even sal started to cry.  
and a second after that he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders.  
“you’re an asshole.” sal laughed heartily, gripping at the arms holding his smaller shaking figure as tears ran down his torn cheeks. “i know sally face, i know.”  
that strange feeling of comfort came back. he couldn’t help but smile. now they were together. they were stuck there, but that’s okay. they have each other.  
him and larry spent the next few minutes watching the red and blue lights flash against the treehouse.  
this would be the last time they ever left each other.


End file.
